1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle braking system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle braking system including an electric braking device for generating a braking force depending on a force of an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle braking system including an electric braking device for generating a braking force depending on a force of an electric motor, the following technique has been considered as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-147458 (JP 11-147458 A), for example: when a set condition is satisfied, a braking force generated by the electric braking device is maintained at a predetermined magnitude without depending on the force of the electric motor, and when another set condition is satisfied, the braking force thus maintained is released, so as to reduce power consumption of the electric motor.